


For You, An Army Is Nothing

by Lacrow



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Kingsman but not really?, Loid unhinged, Nobody messes with Anya, One-man army, Snitches get stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/pseuds/Lacrow
Summary: All he wanted was his daughter. Nothing else mattered to him. Everyone else’s lives were meaningless.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	For You, An Army Is Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I blast alternative metal for 3 hours straight. Enjoy.

The boom of a gunshot signaled the end of any attempts to make this peaceful.

All he wanted was his daughter. Nothing else mattered to him. Everyone else’s lives were meaningless.

That was true regardless of the circumstance. Were this a mission, he'd kill them without hesitation. Now that the stakes were raised though, Twilight would have afforded them sort of mercy. If they'd have left him alone, if they had just failed to notice him skulking through the room with a thrown-together disguise, he wouldn't have felt the need to let it come to this.

A scientist who was a bit too inquisitive for his own good. He asked one too many questions; why are you walking different? Did you injure yourself? You seem off? All Twilight needed to do was walk past him. The place he needed to get to was just beyond the door on the far side of the room, a sterile laboratory filled with dozens of guards and academics. He tried to defer. He tried to play off everything and get to where his daughter was being kept. It was just right over there...and yet he couldn't get to it. Not when his route was blocked by a man who clearly had a death wish.

His eyes. That's what ended up giving him away. Once the shrimpy scientist stuck his face in Twilight's and got a good look at him, he made a scene. He raised his voice, caused a ruckus, and signaled for Desmond's men to come in and seize him.

"That's not the director!" the man panicked, flailing his arms in the air to be seen. "He's an imposter-!"

-Boom.

A mad scramble filled the room as the man crumpled, a bloody hole carved into his skull from an unceremonious gunshot to the back of the head. Before his body even hit the floor, Twilight aimed for his next target; now that things had gone to hell, he needed to act swiftly. Aim the barrel. Line up his shot. Pull the trigger, and next thing he knew another man lay dead. Blood splattered as he was blasted against the wall, and those around him ducked for cover. At the same time, Twilight took his chance. Training kicked in as he looked to his left and found a lit bunsen burner on the table; misdirect the enemy. Veil yourself. Take them out from the shadows.

Stony-faced, he grabbed the burning instrument and threw it above him. He arced it perfectly, effortlessly, and it landed right where he needed it to; right on top of the emergency sprinklers. Cheap paneling caught fire immediately, and water started to flow just as quickly. Before anyone even knew what was going on, a downpour befell the entire laboratory. Innocent scientists screamed as they ran for the exits, leaving those foolish enough to stick around to become drenched and disoriented. The guards quickly started to stick their heads out and pop off random shots at where they thought the intruder was.

They were untrained and sloppy, for the most part.

Some weren't, but Twilight would deal with those problems later. He swiftly used the water to his advantage, ducking behind artificial rain to disappear into the ether. Gunshots continued to ring out, with those pulling the trigger being completely unaware of one less weapon firing as its wielder was silenced in the chaos. A snap of his neck; he went down quickly, with the last thing he saw being two blue eyes that stole his very soul. Twilight took his gun and added it to his arsenal before slipping away once more. His absence was eventually noticed, and that was when the others stopped firing.

Seconds ticked by. The longest minute of their combined lives. They looked at each other, and one brave soul spoke up. "You're dead, whoever you are!"

"You can't get out of here alive!" he continued. The black-suited man held his gun to his chest as he leaned against a desk for cover. "Give it up while you still can!"

The man rubbed his face. He scanned the room and counted the people he could still see; about twelve guards and half as many scientists. All carried guns, and those were just the ones he could see. Surely there were others scattered around the lab. Their total must have numbered close to thirty. With that many people, there was no way whoever this person was could overtake them. They had him cornered. He got the jump on them, but there were only so many places he could hide. The water would abate soon, and once it did they'd get up and sweep the place. He was a goner.

"When the water stops, everyone aim!" he shouted above the torrents.

He could see some nod and hoped the others had heard him as well. He closed his eyes and kept an ear open to see if he could hear the intruder; aside from the panicked muttering of a few of the scientists, it was silent. Sweat beaded on his forehead. The water would run out soon. Time was running out for the bastard...and yet an uneasiness still filled the guard's stomach. All he could do was listen and wait.

After what felt like an eternity, it finally happened. What was once a waterfall suddenly became meager drips. It all happened so quickly that if he hadn't been paying attention, the guard would have missed his chance. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, he gave the signal. Everyone who remained all popped up at once, guns at the ready. Thirty men all scattered across the lab, and they collectively aimed at...nothing. Immediately, a fatal flaw became apparent to everyone involved; no one knew who they were supposed to be aiming for.

He was in disguise, wasn't he? What if he already took it off?

Everyone eyed each other nervously. Guns locked and loaded, everyone suddenly found themselves a mere trigger finger away from death. No one was particularly close to anyone; faces came in and out of the facility all the time, and the intruder could be any one of them. The guard looked around and pointed his weapon at everyone around him. They all did the same, and for a moment it seemed that everyone would all fire. But they didn't, and the guard tried his best to remain calm. He took a deep breath. He lowered his gun. He looked at the person to his left, then right, before allowing himself to ease at the person directly in front of him.

He was one of the scientists. A bit taller than the rest, but unassuming.

The scientist lowered his gun as well. He and the guard locked eyes for a moment before nodding to each other. They needed to keep their wits about them. He looked away to scan the rest of the room, though stopped himself just shy of doing so. The guard paused, and thought about it for a moment; something wasn't right. He couldn't quite place what, though. He looked to the scientist again, who at that point was still staring at him. It took him a second to realize what had thrown him off in the first place, but when he finally noticed his eyes shot wide open. How could he have not seen it before?

The scientist's lab coat...somehow it was perfectly dry.

As soon as he came to that realization, the scientist suddenly raised his gun into the air. Towards the ceiling, and fired.

Several times with pinpoint precision; without even looking, he took out the four main lights that spanned the entire lab. All of a sudden, everything became dark. Just like with the water, everyone was veiled, though this time it was truly chaos. The opening the intruder had waited for, it had finally arrived. While everyone was disoriented, he struck. Muzzle flashes lit up the room, followed by curdled screams as several bodies immediately plummeted to the floor. Water sloshed. More bullets were fired, and the silhouettes of their victims were seen only briefly before being cast into darkness once more.

The others panicked. Random gunfire, same as last time, lit up the room like fireworks. Twilight dodged between counters like a phantom, easily avoiding their shots as he brandished his own guns. One in each hand, one for each kill. With his right hand he executed a man from behind, and with his left he took aim at a far off target and shot him down. They truly were hopeless; their muzzle flashes gave them away in the darkness. The more they fired, the easier it was for him to find them. Such was the case with the next kill. And the next one, and the one after that still.

The same could be said for him, but he knew that. He ducked after each fired shot and ran towards his next victim. The faint glow of mysterious liquids in beakers provided enough light for Twilight to know it was there in the first place, and he utilized everything around him. A hot concoction of chemicals broke as he knocked it over and he grabbed the shards of glass that came from it. He grabbed one and swept up behind the nearest guard. Blood dripped down his hand as he held the glass, firmly enough to be able to slice the man's neck open from one side to the other.

He fell in a splash of bloody water, the sound of which notified the others where Twilight was again.

This time, he didn't drop down. He realized immediately that the flooding would give him away, and so he went vertical; on top of the desk and counters, he'd hop between them and continue the massacre. They were too panicked to know what was going on. They couldn't coordinate, not without him knowing their every move. With every frenzied bullet spray, his information on their whereabouts became more and more precise. He could creep up on them faster, quieter. They were so open that all he had to do was dash towards them, put his gun to their head, and pull the trigger.

Their skulls smothered the gunfire, and the sounds of their falling corpses covered his escape.

He became death incarnate. Two men, four men, eight. Exponentially they fell, and it wasn't until half the room was gone that they finally started to get wise. The more they fired the more of them died, though such a realization came far too late to serve them meaningfully. All it did was give them enough sense to stop their random firing and allow them a little more time among the living; Twilight already knew where they all were and everything else about them; he knew how tall they were, which hand was their dominant one, and even how many bullets they had left.

Speaking of, they were almost all out of ammunition.

Twilight, however, still had plenty left.

A new body, a new gun. When there were none available however, Twilight used his hands, or glass, or if neither of those options were viable he got creative. For once of the scientists, he grabbed the nearest plugged-in device from one of the counters and chucked at the man's feet. A sudden explosion of electricity illuminated the room, just brightly enough to briefly show the deathly look on Twilight's face to those few unfortunate enough to see it. His expression told them everything they needed to know; there would be no mercy. Everyone was going to die.

Anya. She was still there on the other side of the door, right where most of the men were holed up at.

There were five of them, he knew that much; the only ones left to put up a fight. Twilight grabbed the gun of the electrocuted men before dashing away again. He counted his bullets, finding only a meager two remaining. He'd make them count though. He had to. His daughter was depending on him, and the thought only spurred him forward faster. There would be no more diversions.

One way or another, he was going to take them all down here and now.

Out from the side, it was his safest bet. He ran along the edges of the counters, though not nearly as quietly as before. They knew he was coming, and bullets started flying much closer to him than he would have liked. Throwing away all precaution, he dove. Down into the water at their feet, Twilight aimed up and fired. Center mass, one of the men fell as a bullet ripped through his stomach. He heaved. He fell, and Twilight took the opportunity to fire off his last bullet at the man who stood right next to him. He didn't line it up this time, but prayed it would find its mark regardless.

Whether it did or not, he didn't have time to wait and find out. Twilight was exposed; already he could feel the others' sights lined up on him, and he knew he had to get out of there fast. It was impossible to hop up that quickly though, so under the veil of darkness he grabbed himself a shield. He pulled the still-breathing man whom he'd just shot over him, and a moment later felt him become riddled with bullets. His breathing ceased, and the other guards stopped firing. Still beneath him, Twilight slowly and quietly reached for what was once the man's gun.

As soon as his fingers curled around it, he rolled out and aimlessly took a shot. One of the guards fell backwards and screamed as a bullet went into his leg, causing a ruckus that served to give Twilight the opening he needed. In the confusion, he jumped to his feet. As the other men shouted, he zeroed in on them. He took aim and killed one immediately, then aimed at the second and pulled his trigger; nothing. With no bullets, he took his gun and pistol whipped the faceless body. He hoped the man would go down easily, but that didn't end up being the case.

Twilight struck again, and went in for a third time before being stopped by another man's arm. There was no one else it could be except the man who he'd just shot in the leg, and he could see the fury in the man's face as he brought it in close to headbutt him. Twilight reeled as their skulls cracked against one another, though he ended up taking the brunt of the force. The other man, the one he'd pistol whipped, joined in and threw a haymaker at his other side. The sound of something breaking echoed out, and Twilight sputtered.

"Die you piece of shit!" the man screamed as he readied another blow.

Addled though he was, Twilight kept his wits about him. His assailant made a rookie mistake that would end up costing him his life; never divulge your intentions to the enemy. As the haymaker came, Twilight went limp. His head rolled and the fist missed him completely, instead taking out the other man who held Twilight by his collar. The force knocked the unsuspecting guard right off his feet. He fell, and took with him the only chance his partner had at making it out alive. One-on-one, he had no chance against Twilight. Before he even realized what had happened, a blow came right to his face.

His head spun. He corrected himself, and just as quickly felt another blow on his side. He cried out and bent his knee, which only invited Twilight's foot to come crashing in the opposite direction. His knee snapped instantly, and he screamed before collapsing. With only his arms to support him, he was completely exposed. Arms coiled around his neck from behind and he tried in vain to pry them off of him. He was a burly man, so it took more effort than it did with the others. Twilight worked every muscle in his body to break his neck, while his victim did the same to prevent it. A tug of war to the death.

A second later and there was a snap. Then, the splashing of water.

Twilight panted as he loomed over the fresh body beneath him, but there would be no respite. He had to get to Anya. He had to save her, though he had no idea what was waiting for him just on the other side of the door. He needed information, and luckily there was someone who could give it to him. With a tired heave, he pulled himself off the floor and shuffled over to the last survivor in the room. Still dazed from an earlier blow to the head, the guard put up no fight as Twilight reached down to pick him up by his collar; just as he had done to him previously.

Twilight recognized him right away.

The same man he had locked eyes with earlier.

"What's on the other side of that door?" Twilight menaced. His eyes twisted into something no longer human.

"...I have no idea," the guard groaned. His answer earned him a torturous shake. "Even if I did, you can go fuck yourself!"

"My daughter is in there!" Twilight pulled the man up higher. Their eyes met once more, and in their staring Twilight cracked. " _ Tell me!" _

There was a pause. The guard's face slowly twisted with realization as Twilight's words slowly started to sink in. "You daughter? Subject 007-?"

**"-** **_Anya!"_ ** For the first time, Twilight's entire demeanor shattered. He was a man laid bare.  **"Her name is Anya! Now answer the goddamn question!"**

The guard shook. He went slack-jawed, unable to comprehend what all was really going on. "I-I don't know...only that it's where they keep all the experiments."

Twilight's eyes burned clear through the man's head. He stared. He waited for more, but when no further words came he exhaled pure fire. His entire body shuddered as he loosened his grip on the man, allowing him to get back on his feet. For a moment, the two just stood there. Twilight bowed his head and seemed to catch his breath, while the guard tried to regain his senses. Both were silent in the dark, left at an impasse that neither were quite sure how to proceed through. They were just two men trying to do their jobs; one to protect the facility, and the other to protect his daughter.

The peace was short. The guard did what he had to do. He pulled a gun out from his side and went to fire it at Twilight...though deep down he probably knew it was a futile effort. Without barely looking up, Twilight disarmed him; in one fluid motion he stole the gun right out from his fingers, spun it around, and pulled the trigger. The guard took a bullet to his heart, and fell over. In an instant, it was just Twilight left.

Tired and broken, though still undefeated, he took a shuddered breath before steeling himself once more.

He walked past a sea of blood, bodies, and shell casings on his slow shamble towards the door.

Twilight grabbed the handle and readied his gun. Then, holding his breath, he opened it.


End file.
